doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2012-2016 |temporadas = 2 |episodios = 40 }} Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios es una serie animada estadounidense de Disney Television Animation, creada por Alex Hirsch y transmitida por Disney Channel en Latinoamérica y Disney XD en los Estados Unidos. La serie llegó a su fin el 15 de febrero del 2016. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Alan García *Alejandro Vicco *Alfredo de Vita *Ana Patané *Carlos Secilio *Cristian Peyrano *Gaspar Iván Gutiérrez *Ignacio Rodríguez de Anca *Ignacio Lorefice *Javier Gómez *Judith Cabral *Lucas Medina *Mara Meter *Mario De Candia *Pablo Gandolfo *Pablo Meneses *Sergio Bermejo *Valeria Gómez Créditos de doblaje TV DubbGF_-Alkaline64-.png|1ª Doblaje Latino de Gravity Falls Una Verano de Misterios (Cortos).jpg|Cortos Segunda Temporada.png|2ª (2A) Créditos de doblaje de Gravity Falls Un verano de misterios (Temporada 2B) (TV) (DC).jpg|2ª (2B) DVD Gravity_falls_un_verano_de_misterios_creditos_(dvd_1).jpg|DVD Seis Cuentos Extraños Netflix GravityFallsTemp1Netflix.png|1ª Temporada Criptogramas ;1ª ;2ª Traducciones * Turista atrapado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ELHPYHPLGRV D JUDYLWB IDOOV". Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS A GRAVITY FALLS". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". * La leyenda del monstruo del lago: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "IX MOLUFJX PBJXKX OBDOBPX X IX FPIX QOXPBOM". Descifrado se traduce como "LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA REGRESA A LA ISLA TRASERO". ** Este episodio tiene los criptogramas invertidos, usando la tabla de significado como si fuese la de criptograma. * Cazadores de cabezas: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "HN VLJXH HP HN FRPGXFWR". Descifrado se traduce como "ÉL SIGUE EN EL CONDUCTO". * La mano que mece a Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "FDUND, ¿SRU TXH PR OH NNDODV?". Descifrado se traduce como "CARLA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?". * La tienda embrujada: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡DGHNDQWH, DRVKLOD!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡ADELANTE, AOSHIMA!". * Dipper contra la hombría: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "HO VU FDHVDULDQ QR YHQGUD OD SURALPD VHPDQD HO VU DWEDVK OR VXVWEWXLUD". Descifrado se traduce como "EL SR CAESARIAN NO VENDRÁ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EL SR ATBASH LO SUSTBTUIRÁ” ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". ** El criptograma tiene un error, dice "VXVWEWXLUD" en lugar de "VXVWRWXLUD". * Doble Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WRKKVI WV KZKUO ZGZHXZWL WRXV '¡AUU GHWXQHGADSADUH!'". Descifrado se traduce como "DIPPER DE PAPFL ATASCADO DICE '¡ZFF TSDCJSTZWHZWFS!'". ** Este criptograma tiene un error: Dice "KZKUO" en lugar de "KZKVO" * Tesoro irracional: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WV NFXSLH GIVNYOVB". Descifrado se traduce como "DE MUCHOS TREMBLEY". * El cerdo del viajero del tiempo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ML ZKILYZWL KLI T. S. CVOOH". Descifrado se traduce como "NO APROBADO POR G. H. XELLS". *''Luchando con luchadores'': Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OL HRVMGL, WRKKVI, KVIL GF DVMWB VHGZ VM LGIL XZHGROOL". Descifrado se traduce como "LO SIENTO, DIPPER, PERO TU WENDY ESTA EN OTRO CASTILLO". * Pequeño Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VO SVXSRXVIL RMERHRYOV ERTROZ". Descifrado se traduce como "EL HECHICERO INVISIBLE VIGILA". * Súper Halloween: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OOVTFV Z GR KLI OZ GZIVZ: VO WFOXV". Descifrado se traduce como "LLEGUÉ A TI POR LA TAREA: EL DULCE". * La Jefa Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "KVHZWZ VH OZ XZYVAZ JFV OOVEZ VO TLIIL UVA". Descifrado se traduce como "PESADA ES LA CABEZA QUE LLEVA EL GORRO FEZ". * ¡El pozo sin fondo!: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "6-22-21-2-16-21 4-16-20: 12-1 23-5-14-7-1-14-27-1 4-5-12 21-9-16". Descifrado se traduce como "FUTBOT DOS: LA VENGANZA DEL TIO". * La parte más profunda: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-9-22-1-14 12-15-19 16-1-20-15-19 4-5 12-1 16-9-19-3-9-14-1". Descifrado se traduce como "VIVAN LOS PATOS DE LA PISCINA". ** Este episodio mantuvo intacto el criptograma original debido a que ya estaba en español, por lo cual, usa la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Aprovecha la alfombra: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "16-5-18-15, ¿17-21-9-5-14 18-15-2-15 12-1-19 1-12-3-1-16-1-18-18-1-19?". Descifrado se traduce como "PERO, ¿QUIEN ROBO LAS ALCAPARRAS?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Chicoz locoz: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¿5-19-20-1-19 6-5-12-9-26 1-8-15-18-1, 1-18-9-5-12?". Descifrado se traduce como "¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA, ARIEL?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * La tierra antes del cerdo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡19-9-18-22-5 16-1-18-1 3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-19!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡SIRVE PARA CERCITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Este criptograma contiene un error puesto que debería ser: "3-5-18-4-9-20-15-15-15..." en lugar de "3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15..." * Escapando de los sueños: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "3-15-14-20-9-14-21-1-18-1...". Descifrado se traduce como "CONTINUARÁ...". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Gideon se eleva: **Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9". Descifrado se traduce como "BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO". ** Este episodio utiliza las tablas de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Para llegar a este resultado, se pasó por los siguientes pasos: *** 22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9 *** VCEUW SL INI UOSQI *** EXVFD HO RMR FLHJR *** BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO * Susto-Oke: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "QQTVKMCQSWH". Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS" Usando la clave "PI" * Visita al Refugio: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "SUQ DTOUE PF LSUAEUZS EIQSBOOEZUM". Descifrado se traduce como "QUE CLASE DE DESASTRE CIERTAMENTE" Usando la clave "CAMBIO" * La guerra del golf: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "UEKAYROHN IR ARLQ HMTLY". Descifrado se traduce como "RECUERDEN AL GRAN HENRY" Usando la clave "DAIGUAL" * Una ópera fría: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VCGWY BQGGQ BSTHL UUGGG WITCE VHXKF QBRWR JKRHU UGSIL MTSUG RVRCU JHZJO FSUWY HKHLZ OHGFR ARCUF HXZCK RHAWI GWQNO ZVFRM RUQPL MXBQ". Descifrado se traduce como "TODOS NOS DIVERTIMOS ESTA NOCHE PERO NO OLVIDEMOS QUIENES SON LOS VERDADEROS TITIRITEROS LOS REPTOIDES QUE INFILTRÓ EL GOBIERNO" Usando la clave "CODIGO" * Soos y la chica real: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ZOOO CAEOE CYAC". Descifrado se traduce como "TODO PUEDE PSAR" Usando la clave "GALAN". ** En este criptograma hay un error de escritura en la palabra "PSAR" que sería "PASAR". * La tiendita de los horrores: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OBBED FYBBQ YUKFQ ZABBM ATDLL JIUDB UXVBK UUAKK QPRKR GEPGR EBVQA GBPAF BFKM" Descifrado se traduce como "ECHA UN VISTAZO AL NUEVO LIBRO DEL DOCTOR PATO LA BREVE HISTORIA DEL OINK OINK" Usando la clave "?????". * La sociedad del ojo cegado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MOZXN FSOET IRFGU ZCYBD VIOCB RZTHR FGRSU ISWUR". Descifrado se traduce como "LA IGNORANCIA ES DICHA PERO LA DICHA ES ABURRIDA" Usando la clave "BORRAR". * El misterio de la mansión Noroeste: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MCZRY QPCOO IZRJV UPRTL ZWJFV: ¿ZOFEC VJAVZ SEEDG WQDQS DOYPF KQVGF? ¡IEVBQ QVQMN RVJRQ! AQANN SWWPI MRLZV NLCMZ EHZA". Descifrado se traduce como "A CONTINUACIÓN EN SHDH LOS EXT:¿RATERRESTRES ESCRIBIERON LA CONST?¡ITUCIÓN CANGREJO!S CON CORONA Y FLORIDA EL SHOW" usando la clave "Maleficio". ** En este criptograma los signo de puntuación están mal colocados. * Él no es lo que parece: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "DHFXG EUPJB BXCXP DGKVR GZBWWL". Descifrado se traduce como "LOS MISTERIOMELOS ORIGINALES" usando la clave "STNLYMBL". * Un relato de dos Stans: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MRQNH VVWVS HXWVM POGHG QGQPR WFLIV LDWWS". Descifrado se traduce como "UNIVERSIDAD PESIMA OPCION: LO INTENTASTE" usando la clave "Seisdedos". * Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡YIVVL SUQIX HJEA!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡EXCELSI COMO SEA!" usando la clave "ULTRAAMO". * El candidato: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WBNZM ZUWAC ZICVG HRCAG". * El último Mabelcornio: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MPOAQ OUVAK WHNLO SARZL QCSVL ZXBVG CGNWE VZJVD IMPVG UZGWH UIWUN WNCUI AWF". Descifrado se traduce como "UN HOMBRE SIMPLE CON OIDOS ATENTOS PUEDE CONFIAR EN LOS SUSURROS DEL VIENTO" usando la clave "Schmendrick". * Atracción en la carretera: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VCDHG FPCJC RFEZT VSCGS CGIKU WTKII OCVGS MRZKT VRFOH PCJHV XOSRP WVDHV XBQJP CGCVE EIOOC IIPGS JCTZF OGDKR WCTCI CFOBX RF". Descifrado se traduce como "SOOS COMO UN NOBLE GOLDEN RETRIEVER LOGRO VOLVER A CASA Y SE HIZO AMIGO DE UN BULLDOG PARLANTE Y DE UN PICARO GATO EN EL CAMINO" usando la clave "DOPPER". Datos de interés * Aunque en la mayoría de las series de Disney se traducen los textos en español o se traducen diálogos con subtítulos forzados en español cuando no se habla el idioma al que está doblado, o en el caso de la versión en inglés, cuando no hablan el mismo idioma, en el episodio "Doble Dipper", el diálogo extraño que habló el clon defectuoso de Dipper, no fue traducido por alguna extraña razón y solo se dejaron sus diálogos sobrepuestos en la pantalla en inglés, pero no se sobrepusieron subtítulos en español en esa escena. [[Archivo:Academia del romance 7 sin textos en español.jpg|thumb|210px|Introducción de Academia del Romance 7, tal como se ve por Disney Channel Latinoamérica. Nótese la ausencia de textos en español.]] * En la introducción del programa se escucha un susurro que se quita en la version latina, sin embargo en el episodio "La leyenda del Goblewonker", "Soos y la chica real", y "Calabozos, calabozos y mas calabozos" se deja ese susurro. * En los episodios "Aprovecha la alfombra", "Escapando de los sueños" y "El último Mabelcornio" se tradujeron textos en vez de poner subtítulos. * Durante el estreno de algunos episodios se ponen pocos subtítulos o no se ponen. Pero durante sus repeticiones como "Nuevo episodio" se agregan subtítulos. * El Viejo McGuckett cambia su forma de hablar en el corto "Mabel Los Guía a la Moda" y su actor de doblaje fue sustituido en el resto de la serie por problemas de salud del actor.[https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/527311604426481664 Alejandro Graue en Twitter] * Al final de cada episodio se traducen los criptogramas con el mismo cifrado del original. * En el episodio "La guerra del mini golf" el apellido de Pacifica y su familia se deja en ingles (Northwest), en vez de ser traducido como en la primera temporada. No obstante, en el episodio "El misterio de la mansión Noroeste" vuelve a usarse la traducción. thumb|210px|Texto en español con una animación alternativa *En el capitulo "Soos y la chica real" cuando Soos inicia el videojuego y esta en la introducción se quitaron los subtitulos de Japonés a Inglés y se dejo solamente el titulo en Japonés, esto es incoherente porque Soos lee el titulo en Japonés pero el no sabe Japonés. * En el episodio Él no es lo que parece, se usó una animación alterna cuando Mabel escribía en el vidrio del auto que Varias Veces era sobrevalorada para que coincida con el texto en español. *El personaje Bill Clave habría de tener un tono de voz distinto, desde su regreso en Una ópera fría. Pese a que muchos fans creyeron que su anterior voz fue sustituida, Sebastián Castro Saavedra aún lo seguía doblando. *En su transmisión por Netflix no se utilizan los textos en Español, únicamente se subtitulan algunos insertos. *Se tenia programado agregar la segunda temporada al servicio de Streaming Netflix el día 1 de abril de 2016, lo cual fue cancelado de ultimo momento debido a que la serie no se ha terminado de transmitir por televisión. Errores del doblaje * En el episodio 5 ("La Inconveniencia") en una escena de discusión de Dipper con Tambry (una amiga de Wendy) en el doblaje Dipper menciona "Tengo 13 años. Soy casi un adolescente". En el audio original él dice "Tengo 13 años. Técnicamente soy un adolescente". El doblaje comete un error, pues a los 13 años ya se considera a alguien como un adolescente (aplica un juego de palabras: la terminación teen en la palabra de la edad, que ya aplica desde los trece años de edad thirteen). * En el episodio Susto-Oke cuando Dipper, Mabel y Stan cantan "Reinas de la medianoche" la idea era que ellos desafinaran para lograr la idea y la comedia de esa escena, en el doblaje Alejandro Graue, Sol Nieto y Carlos Celestre cantaron afinados y se perdió la idea y comedia de esa escena. * En el episodio La guerra del golf, hay una parte en que uno de los liliputienses franceses dice Je ne sais quoi. Sacrebleu. Au revoir!. Dicha parte en la versión original estaba acompañada con un subtítulo que rezaba I don't actually know French. (En realidad no sé francés). En la versión latinoamericana el subtítulo es traducido como "En realidad no hablo francés", siendo que tendría que decir que no sabe francés. * Un relato de dos Stans. ** En el doblaje, Stan dice que él fue prohibido (banned) en Nueva Jersey. Dado el contexto, la traducción correcta de banned hubiera sido "vetado". ** En el doblaje Ford menciona que logró graduarse de doctor en filosofía. En la versión original, él no especificaba de que carrera se había graduado. * El último Mabelcornio. ** Tickles (cosquillas) fue erronéamente traducido como "pepinillos" (pickles). ** Pine Tree (Pino) fue extrañamente traducido como "pequeñín", probablemente debido a cuestiones de sincronización labial. Censura El doblaje suavizó ciertas líneas de la versión original que hacían cualquier referencia a la religión ("cielo", "exorcismo", "rezar", "demonio", "pecados", "diablos", "dios", "agua ungida" y "santo"), menciones a la muerte (principalmente durante la segunda temporada) y también insultos como "estúpido", "idiota" o "tarado". Se enlistarán excepciones y circunstancias extraordinarias: * La leyenda del Gobblewonker. Línea original: “''What the...Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!” (“¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando a la botella con Soos”). Línea doblada: “¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos”. * ''El cerdo del viajero del tiempo. Curiosamente, la palabra "estúpido" en la línea “''Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid.” (“Pfft. Da igual. No se sabe ni de que especie es. Es estúpido.”) no fue censurada. * ''No es lo que parece. Línea original: “''... SON OF A-- ” (“... HIJO DE--”). Línea doblada: “... ¡Desgraciados...!”. * ''La sociedad del ojo cegado. Curiosamente, la palabra "estúpido" en la línea “''Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head.” (“Ey, ¿saben algo? Tener esta absurda aventura me ayudo a olvidar esa estúpida canción.”) no fue censurada. * ''Soos y la chica de verdad. Línea original: “''No more Colombian Nights.''” (“No mas noches colombianas.”). Línea doblada: “No mas noches locas”. Muestras multimedia Gravity Falls Un verano de misterios - Sonrisa dulce Esp. Latino| Grabando a Dipper!|Alejandro Graue en sala de grabación de Mediapro Un saludo de los tíos Stan y Ford!!| Edición en vídeo Transmisión vía Streaming Transmisión Referencias Enlaces externos *Lista de reproducción en Disney Latino Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina